


A Fish and a Boyfriend

by babyhale94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppy Liam, Thiam, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhale94/pseuds/babyhale94
Summary: AU in which Theo works at the pet store and Liam likes to go there to the pets he can't buy because his parents won't let him buy one and one day Theo gets a fish for Liam and writes his number and a note in the fishbowl





	A Fish and a Boyfriend

“For the thousandth time Liam, an animal is not to set foot in this house!” Liam’s mom yelled.  
“Ok ok fine, but that won’t stop me from hanging out at the pet store!” Liam screamed before running out his front door.   
“No pet, no pets at all? Are they crazy?” Liam whispered to himself. 

*3 hours later*

“Hey Theo, that short kid is in here again. Tell him we’re about to close and he can come back tomorrow and be weird,” Theo’s boss instructed.   
Theo just wanted to go home after a long day. He’s heard from everyone in the store that the same kid has been here every day just staring at the pets, whispering nicknames to them. To be honest, Theo thought that was weird, but if it’s a kid, he’ll play along.  
“Hey little guy, I’ll tell you what? If you go home now tomorrow we can- “Theo turned to the corner.  
Theo was now in the same aisle as Liam and he definitely was not looking at a little kid.   
“I’m sorry, everyone just kept talking about a kid in here for the past few days staring at the animals.”  
“Well I am 16. But I bet all everyone telling you that is just old.”  
Liam made Theo laugh at his place of work, something he’s never done, and Theo couldn’t help but notice how cute Liam was.  
“I certainly appreciate you keeping the animals company, but my bed also likes when I keep it company, preferably by 10pm.”  
Theo’s attempted joke made Liam all red and embarrassed.  
“You are right, I’m so sorry, I know how late it is,” a flustered Liam responded.  
“It’s really ok. Just keep the visiting to store hours. Preferably 2-9 when I’m here.”  
“Am I being hit on?” Liam thought.  
“Because that’s when the animals get fed,” Theo quickly added, disappointing Liam.   
Liam was about to turn and leave when Theo asked him a question.  
“Not to be rude but why are you in here all the time? Why not just buy a pet?”   
“I want a pet, 5 if I could. They’re also damn cute.”  
“Not as cute as you,” Theo thought.  
“It’s my parents. They’re so strict about pets. A dog bit me when I was a kid and now they’re all like, don’t you dare bring an animal into this house, we will not let it set a foot in this house,” Liam imitated his parents.   
“That’s rough. I can’t imagine life without my cats.”  
“So you’re that cat person,” Liam said with the emphasis on that.  
“Hey now, don’t disrespect my children,” both boys followed by laughter.  
Theo and Liam had inched close together throughout their conversation without even noticing until a little bit of silence when they looked into each other’s eyes.  
“Hey Theo, I don’t pay you to flirt with the customers! And you, go home already!” Theo’s boss yelled.  
“I should go. But I’ll be back tomorrow,” Liam said.  
“I’ll be here. I’ll see you then, uh?”  
“Oh yeah,” Liam giggled. “I’m Liam.”  
“A cute name for an extremely cute boy,” Theo thought.  
“Oh, and I’m Theo,” but that only made Liam giggle again.  
“I know, it’s on your name tag.”  
The next day Liam followed his usual routine, a little bit of arguing with his mom, picking up some snacks, and spending forever at the pet store. On this day, he made sure didn’t get there before 2pm so he could spend as much time there only during Theo’s shift.  
“Hey Liam, you’re back!” Theo greeted him.  
“I just can’t stay away. If the dogs can’t come to me, then I’ll come to them!”   
“Knock yourself out, I’ll be around if you need anything at all.”  
Liam smiled at Theo and skipped towards a few golden retrievers. A few hours passed and Liam couldn’t get enough, but he was in need of more food than just his snacks.  
“Theo!” Liam heard. “Take your break now.”  
“Perfect!” Liam thought. Now he could ask him to lunch.  
“Hey Theo!” Liam waved his hands in Theo’s direction. “I couldn’t help but overhear you have a break now. I was going to get lunch if you want to come with me?” Liam asked hopefully.  
“Thanks for the offer Liam but I brought my lunch today.”  
Liam couldn’t help but feel hurt. If it was him he would say yes anyways, even with food in the fridge just to have a meal with a guy as cute and hot as Theo.  
“Oh ok. Will you be here when I get back?”  
“Yeah. I’m just stepping out the back for my lunch. I’ll see you later, “Theo smiled.  
Liam sat at the diner across the street, enjoying his lunch, while Theo had lied about his.  
“Rick, I’m going to need that favor you owe me. Get me the prettiest, colorful fish that can put a smile on anyone’s face, for free, and a pen and paper while you’re at it,” Theo demanded.  
Theo was about done with all the supplies he asked from Rick when Liam made his way back into the store, feeling really down at the absence of Theo.  
“Hey, have you seen Theo?” Liam asked Rick.  
“Our boss had him go to another fish store last minute, he’ll be back in a few hours though.”  
A few hours?? Liam was going to lose his mind.  
“When he comes back could you tell him Liam said he will be back tomorrow?  
“You’re Liam?” Rick asked.  
“He made this for you. I don’t know what you teenagers are up to but I heard him singing to himself on how much Liam’s cute face was going to love this,” Rick said with air quotes.  
“He called me cute?” Liam squealed internally.   
“Here’s the fish bowl kid, I’m out.”  
Liam took the fish bowl in his hands and was confused why Liam would want him to have this, until the beautiful rainbow colors of the fish distracted him. He examined the fish bowl until he saw a folded piece of paper. He reached in quickly into the bowl, pulling out the wet paper. Liam opened up what appeared to be a note, with the dumbest smile on his face.  
“Technically fish don’t have legs, do they? Technically brining this guy home is following the rules of no animal setting their foot in your parent’s house. If this little guy makes it, I can take you two out for a date, and hopefully more just the two of us,”  
Underneath the note read, “3106543244, hoping to get a call from the cutest boy I’ve ever seen.”  
Liam was about pass out. He couldn’t believe the cutest he’d ever laid eyes on called him the cutest guy he’d ever seen. He gathered the bowl and everything he would need to take care of his new pet. “Well little Leo, it looks like I go home with a new pet, and boyfriend!”


End file.
